Voodoo Dolls
by chidoriamane
Summary: Komui made a set of voodoo dolls of his favorite exorcists. However, he accidentally dropped two dolls when Reever called him. And guess who picked those two dolls… Why Jerry of course! Yullen


Voodoo Dolls

-chidoriamane-

Summary: Komui made a set of voodoo dolls of his favorite exorcists. However, he accidentally dropped two dolls when Reever called him. And guess who picked those two dolls… Why Jerry of course! Yullen

Author's Note: I got this idea from a segment I spotted on the television. The host was talking about cursed dolls and my mind went haywire at the thought of a Kanda and an Allen dolls. kufufu~ At any rate, have fun! And Merry Halloween!

Warning: Unedited. Unbetaed.

Disclaimer: I only own this plot. The characters? I borrowed them from Katsura Hoshino-sama.

* * *

At the Black Order's Mess Hall

Komui Lee, the goofy supervisor of the Black Order, stared with unhidden joy at his collection of dolls. Voodoo dolls. He grinned deviously in triumph as he finally completed in making a set of voodoo dolls of his trusted exorcists. A Lenalee doll was even made, complete with separate Chinese dress and nurse outfit. _Maybe I should also sew a maid costume_, he thought in daze.

"-pers, Komui. Oi Komui! Are you listening?" Reever snapped his fingers in front of the rather flabbergasted Chinese man. His gaze landed on the familiar faces of dolls on Komui's arms. "Wow! Are those-" However, two hands choked him, cutting him off.

Komui had this evil gleam in his eyes. "You didn't see anything, right Reever-taichou?" His voice even matched his dark aura.

The poor leader of the science division coughed and gasped for air before nodding profusely. Komui released him immediately. "Good! Now I know you're a busy man so I'll take my leave then." And with that, the whimsical yet sadistic supervisor fled towards his office, not noticing that he had dropped two dolls on the floor at his hurried escape.

Reever heavily sighed before following him.

A while later, when the mess hall was almost deserted saved for some finders who were having late lunch, Jerry was busily wiping off dirt on a table and that's the moment he spotted the dolls on the floor. Voodoo dolls of Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. But he didn't know that, of course. He just thought that those were ordinary dolls. So he picked them up and dusted them off. An unknown smile crept up his face before securing them in his pocket. He'd return the dolls later to their rightful owner, he'd do that. But not after he's done playing with them…

* * *

Inside Jerry's Room

Jerry plopped himself on the comfy bed, sighing in relief that he could finally get some rest. He turned to the side and felt some bulk in his pocket. Then he remembered the dolls. He excitedly took them out and gushed at the quality. He examined the Allen Walker doll in its complete exorcist uniform. It's almost the exact replica of the real person himself with the white hair, left eye curse mark, the ever-present candy smile, and the anti-akuma weapon on its left arm. _If only it could talk_, Jerry mused, _then it's perfect!_

Not forgetting the other doll, he eyed the well-made Yuu Kanda doll. He couldn't suppress a grin then a giggle at the very appropriate expression on its face. It was a spitting image of a pissed off Kanda with its irate eyes and twisted lips, hands poised on drawing Mugen. Jerry played with its long pony-tailed hair and he discovered with pure amazement on how smooth it was! _I bet the real thing is the same!_ He thought excitedly.

Jerry hoisted himself up from the bed and walked towards his desk. He sat comfortably before placing the two dolls on the flat surface. "Now, how should I play with the both of you?" he asked out loud, confident to himself that no one could hear him. "Hmm…I know!"

Jerry isolated the Allen and Yuu dolls with a good distant apart, then laid them on their back. He picked up the white-haired doll and, like a puppeteer, he maneuvered it towards Kanda's position. Jerry, with his free hand, set down a book to act as door separating the two. He grabbed one of the Allen doll's arm to knock on the book. "Kanda!" Jerry mimicked. "Kanda! Yuu! Open up!"

* * *

In front Kanda's Room

Timcanpy pulled the strands of white hair of its master's pupil, Allen Walker, who seemed to be sleepwalking. Why else must this young exorcist bang on his fellow resident's door in the middle of the night? When said fellow resident was none other than the samurai exorcist who (fondly) called the white-haired as _Bean sprout _or _Moyashi _in Japanese_. _Surely Allen must be out of his conscious mind. That or he's just plain suicidal, which the golden golem clearly doubted. Besides, it could hear snores from the teenager and his eyes were closed!

To summarize the situation. Timcanpy was basically trying to save Allen's ass from Mugen. Desperate times call for desperate measures, or so one of his master's saying, the golem bit Allen's head.

"Ouch!" Allen yelped, a bit dazed from getting woke up. He looked around and found himself on the hallway, in front of someone's door. He scratched his head before shaking it. "What am I doing here?" A bit puzzled he shrugged and tried to walk back to his room. However, he couldn't move his body. What's worse, an annoyed to hell Yuu Kanda forcefully opened the door. "Are you asking for death, Moyashi?"

And what did Allen do? He shouted, "Take me!" before pouncing on the unexpected eighteen-year-old exorcist. To say both were horrified and disgusted would be an understatement of the century. Or millennium.

"W-wait, K-kanda! I didn't say that!" Allen, eyes as big as saucers, flailed his arms wildly while willing his body to remove itself from the older teen. But to no avail. It seemed like his body had a mind of its own. Or maybe he was just having a nightmare, but the tight grip on his waist proved otherwise.

The surprise and confusion seemed to progress on as Kanda leaned towards Allen and he huskily whispered, "I thought you'd never ask." The door was locked and younger teen was deposited roughly on the not so soft bed.

Allen tried to get up and escape towards his room. But failure it was. "Oi BaKanda, what the hell is going on?"

Kanda glared at him. "How the hell should I know! Fuck! I can't even move my own body!"

The two glared at each other for a good minute or two until Allen suddenly yelled, "Crowned Clown!" His innocence's leveled-up form activated. "Crown Belt!" were his next words.

"What are you planning, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, feeling mortified as he witnessed white strips wrapping itself on its owner's arms and legs. Allen was tied on his bed. "Kinky," Kanda whistled. _I did not say that!_

Allen squirmed, trying to break free from his own weapon. "I'm not planning anything! Words come out from my mouth on their own accord. If that's even possible. And stop watching! Help me here!"

Kanda huffed. "Why would- " He drew out Mugen. _What the? My hands are moving on their own._

"Great! Now cut these- "

Instead of cutting the binds that tied Allen, Kanda slashed the younger teen's clothes, leaving him bare as the day he was born. "WHAT THE HELL KANDA!" screamed a totally embarrassed Allen.

Kanda just stared, then flushed. He couldn't believe what his body was doing. To himself and to this boy. Yes, a boy indeed. His _thing_ was definitely for a kid, a naughty thought made its way to his usually level-headed mind. He coughed and tried to look anywhere but there.

But God must hate him so much, Kanda concluded as he started taking off his clothes in a languid manner. He groaned mentally. Whoever was controlling their body must be a total pervert. He vaguely heard Allen's shout ("Don't strip, BaKanda! Put back your clothes on!" and a distinct plea "Please hurry and take me!") as his head throbbed in pain. He couldn't take this. If he were right (Oh how he hoped he was wrong!), he might have to fuck a fifteen-year-old boy! Not any fifteen-year-old boy. But Allen Walker. He'd rather commit seppuku using Mugen.

Allen could only look in total horror. The cold Kanda was giving him a free strip show! And he was encouraging him! Not that he wanted it. He needed to get away from this room as soon and far as possible. He willed his innocence to deactivate but it didn't work. He tried his arms and legs. Fail. Feeling frustrated and desperate, he squirmed and squirmed until a naked body hovered him. "K-kanda!" he gasped.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he trapped the boy with his body. Allen was scared. Hell! It's written all over his face. But gravity forced him down for a messy kiss, taking them both by surprise. It was an innocent kiss, to say the least. Their lips were only touching, as the two were so stiff that any movement could topple them. Then the unthinkable happened, Kanda's body rubbed against the small body under him.

"Ah!"

"Nn!"

"Damn it!" Kanda, red in the face, gritted out as his body kept on grinding against Allen. God! He couldn't even look at the boy straight in the eyes. But his gaze traveled back to the white-haired. His eyes were closed. The boy passed out! Kanda wished that someone would knock him out right now. Just to be fair. He couldn't stand this anymore.

Since he couldn't knock himself out, he thought of meditating in his head. It was proven to be difficult especially when his body was molesting an underage.

Allen stirred in his short slumber when he felt intense pressure building up in his stomach. Kanda was giving him a blowjob. He felt humiliated to a whole new degree. But the blame was not on Kanda. "Ah!" he moaned out loud, when he was edging closer to orgasm. He couldn't hold back his voice after all. "S-stop, Kanda. D-don't! Nn! Ah!"

But the sucking didn't stop; instead, it intensified. "Hah! Ah!" Allen tossed back his head and let out a long groan when he released in Kanda's mouth. Both male panted heavily, sweats covered their treacherous body. Kanda then claimed his lips again. This time, however, Allen felt something soft and wet poking his lips until the lower part was bitten. He yelped in pain until he was hushed by Kanda's mind-blowing kiss. He tried to decipher his expression but his eyes were tightly shut. Allen then realized that Kanda didn't want this too. He's also a victim here.

"Kanda," Allen murmured softly, "I don't blame you for this."

The eighteen-year-old exorcist stilled for a moment before slowly opening his eyes. He saw a light in those gray orbs that stared back at him. The boy meant what he said. Feeling a heavy burden was lifted off from his chest, he let his body do what it wanted. He could deal with the aftermath later.

Allen opened his mouth for the next kiss and responded hesitantly. He might as well enjoy this, was his half-baked excuse. Kanda's mouth left his as it traveled down his neck in which it left a trail of saliva. Kanda sucked hard on a spot on his neck, earning him an annoyed groan from the boy. That would leave a mark. The next victims were those perky nipples. As he suck and bit them, Kanda wetted his fingers with Allen's help. He then inserted one finger inside the teenager's hole.

"Ah! Kanda!"

"Sshh," the older male hushed while he bit his right nipple to distract the boy. He added another finger then one more.

No sooner did Allen moaned and groaned. He was feeling too good. And Kanda was the cause of it. He clung on him for his dear life. He might reach Utopia if this continued. Thankfully he pulled out his fingers.

"I'm going to say this just once," Kanda whispered near his ear, "I'm sorry."

Before Allen could ask him what he's sorry for, a rather large and hard thing was thrust in him. "Uwaaah! N-no!" He groaned out loud.

"Hah. Nn." Kanda huffed as he slammed in and out of Allen who was panting very hard. He kissed him distractedly to at least lessen the pain.

"I-it hurts! Aaaah! Kanda, p-pull o-out!"

"As if," Kanda took a breath, "I can!"

Kanda quickened his pace and thrust harder. Allen, on the other hand, tightened his walls around Kanda's member. "Nn. K-kanda, I-I'm cumming!" With a few more thrusts, both exorcists reached their orgasm.

The older of the two collapsed on top of the other. The crown belt tying Allen on the bed loosened and he found himself embracing Kanda. "Just so you know, it's my body's doing."

Kanda smirked then switched their positions. "Right back at you."

"Oi BaKanda, can you move your own body now?"

"If I did, I would have tossed you on the floor. How about you?"

"I would have dismembered you. You're freaking huge!"

Kanda chuckled at that. "And yours is underdeveloped." Before Allen could retort, he hushed him with a light kiss. "Just shut up now. I'm tired."

Allen stared at the man under him. How could he doze off so easily in this situation? The fatigue finally caught up to him as his eyelids became heavier. _Maybe I'll take a short nap._

* * *

Inside Jerry's Room

Blood were everywhere.

A passed out Jerry was contentedly lying on the floor.

And on his desk laid an Allen Walker doll on top of a Yuu Kanda doll.

END

* * *

Kufufu~ I'm not expecting this turn of event. Well I admit it's very challenging since I had to keep them in character. Take note that Allen and Kanda are not in any form of romantic relationship here. And if that's the case, how will the two react after they regain control of their body? Hohooh~ I too wonder about that! Too bad this is a one shot. So I'll just imagine them in my head.

Oh don't forget to review my first DGM fic!


End file.
